Divine Passion
by AlouettaLaBelle
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are now married and starting their new life, but what challenges will they have to overcome? Short, sweet 10-chap series.


"Renesmee Cullen, why the HELL aren't you ready?!"

Alice's pixie-like voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Renesmee cringed and looked up from her book; she was in deep.

Renesmee was getting married to Jacob Black, the love of her life, that very day, and she hadn't even started getting ready.

Alice ran down the stairs as fast as she could, given she was in stilettos. She grabbed Renesmee's wrist and dragged her upstairs into her room, where her Aunt Rosalie and mother Bella were sat on the bed, eyebrow's raised, arms folded.

"I'm sorry! I lost track of time!" said Renesmee.

"You're getting married in two hours!" Rosalie said with a laugh. _Oh, Renesmee_, she thought, _what are we going to do with you?_

Alice sat Renesmee down on a stool in front of her dressing table and starting doing Renesmee's makeup while Rosalie did her hair. Slowly, if she wasn't beautiful already, Renesmee's makeup was complete. Soft grey on the eyes and pale pink gloss on her lips. Her waist length wavy bronze-brown hair was plaited like a crown around her head, but some hair loosely curled and left hanging at one side of her face, completed with silver rosebuds studded around her head. The white veil was attached to the back of her head with a silver diamante encrusted clip.

Bella looked at her daughter and felt venom pool in her eyes. She looked breathtakingly stunning. Rosalie and Alice smiled at Renesmee as they held their sister-in-law.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

"Edward," Bella said with a reassuring smile at her daughter.

Meanwhile, Edward was standing at the door hearing the four women's voices inside, laughing and chatting.

"Come in!" Alice's voice sang merrily and Edward did so.

He was greeted by a peck on the lips by his beautiful wife, whose dark chocolate brown hair was done in a French twist at the back of her head, pinned with grips. She was wearing a royal blue dress with a sequined sash and a lacy cardigan of the same colour. Edward wore a tuxedo with a lilac shirt.

When Renesmee turned to face him, he smiled a proud smile at his daughter. She looked beautiful.

Alice hurriedly looked at the clock on the wall.

"We have forty minutes to get to your wedding, Nessie. But first we need to but on," Alice paused as she walked over to the pale oak wardrobe, "the dress!" she squealed. Renesmee clasped her hands together. Alice and Rosalie slowly unzipped the bag the dress was in, and revealed a white strapless wedding dress, with a sweetheart corset studded with crystals and a white silky rose at her waist.

She stared at the beautiful dress.

"Is that….mine?" she whispered.

"Uh, yeah!" Alice laughed at her niece.

After about five minutes Renesmee was zipped into her dress and ready to go. They travelled to the location of the wedding, the same one where Edward and Bella were married.

All of a sudden Renesmee felt nervous. Jasper, sensing his niece's nerves, put his muscled arm around her. Seeing the two, Edward smiled and walked up to them. Renesmee kissed her uncle's cheek and took her father's arm. She looked at how many guests were there. There were so many!

She could clearly see Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, wearing matching black tuxes and white shirts. She could see Rosalie, looking beautiful with nude-pink lipgloss and pale purple eyes, adorned with a purple dress with short sleeves, her hair bun in an elegant bun on the back of her head, a few strands hanging around her face. She also spotted Esme, half her hair done in a French braid and the rest hanging down in a half up-half down hairstyle, wearing a silvery-blue strap dress and blossom pink lipstick and silvery eyeshadow. And lastly Renesmee saw Alice, looking cute and quirky with a red knee length off-the-shoulder dress, gold heels and bold red lipstick.

Suddenly everyone stood up as soft violin music began to play. Renesmee gripped her father's arm as they started to walk. Every step brought up memories of her childhood, teen years, and right up to now, going to be married of to the love of her life, Jacob Black.

Jacob stood nervously, wearing a black tux with a lilac shirt, waiting for Nessie to come, and then all of a sudden, there she was. She was so beautiful it was almost painful. Her chocolate brown eyes met his dark ones and it was just them, alone in the forest, together.

Renesmee's eyes never left Jacob's the whole time she walked down the aisle, right up until Edward took her small white hand and put it in Jacob's large one.

They said their vows and the most crucial moment came.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Cullen as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jacob looked her in the eyes with a smile.

"I do,"

Renesmee felt herself bursting with happiness.

The priest then turned to her.

"Do you, Renesmee Cullen, take Jacob Black as your lawfully wedded husband?"

All her emotions came flooding out in those two words.

"I do,"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kis-"

They didn't need telling, for Jacob and Renesmee were already in the middle of a passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart, Jacob placed his hand on the small of her back. Renesmee leaned against Jacob.

The after-party came and went, as they met new faces and reunited with old ones.

Soon it was time for Renesmee and Jacob to go on their honeymoon. Renesmee let her hair hand loose around her waist and had changed into a little strapless pink and black Aztec-print dress which Jacob had previously said was "sexy as hell". Jacob had also changed into a loose blue shirt and beige trousers. They said their farewells to relatives and made their way into the black car.

Bella felt Edward stiffen as the car drove away.

_Jacob_, Edward thought, _all I ask is please, don't hurt my baby girl._


End file.
